Becoming The Real Me
by NikkiGeeky289
Summary: Kiseki Yowani, is a young girl who has always been pictured as the perfect child. Never being able to show her true self, she has lived a life full of lies and expectations, wishing someday to change that. It may seem that way until, a new student is enrolled and changes Yowani's life around, showing different sides of her she had never even known she had. {Len x OC} (and more)
**Hello! Welcome to my story,**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Well Enjoy!**

 **(Not really good at intros lol)**

* * *

 _There are so many things I am expected to do in life, yet I honestly do not know if I will be able to live up to those standards. My name is Kiseki Yowani. I am 17 years old. I li,ve in Tokyo, Japan, and attend Kikan High school. All my life, I have had to meet up to high expectations from both of my parents. Always trying to get good grades, as well as keeping a good career in the music industry. I've almost never had friendships that lasted very long, nor gone to any events that don't involve me performing. I wish that someday, I will be able to change something in my life. Do something that will make me happy. Finally be able to be the real me._

"I guess that's all for today's writing."

Yowani sighed as she read through her writing, before closing her notebook. She glanced over at the clock, 5:55am. _**5 more minutes until 6am? Wow I didn't take that long like last time.**_ Yowani turned off her light, while undoing her braid, letting her black hair loose. She ran her hands through it, taking off her glasses, placing them in her desk. _**Ah, that feels so much better.**_ She rubbed her tired, blue eyes, a she yawned before sliding back into bed. She tucked herself in, closing her eyes letting the sleepiness take over.

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Ugh annoying alarm clock!"

Yowani pressed the 'off' button and groaned slightly. _**Time to get up.**_ She slightly whined as she stretched her arms, trying to get out of bed. She went towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way, and closing the door behind her. Yowani turned on the shower full blast, took off her clothes, and hopped inside. _**Feels so good, I feel so relaxed. I could stay like this forever.**_ She washed herself thoroughly, before turning it off. She grabbed her towel nearby, and dried herself before wrapping it around her body. She walked in her room, and headed towards her closet. Inside she grabbed a white shirt, some skinny jeans, and underwear. She put them on, and dried her hair, while brushing it. Before putting it up in a high ponytail. She decided to put on some eyeliner and mascara, before putting on her glasses. She grabbed a jean, sleeveless vest, and headed downstairs. As she walked downstairs, she put on her vest, and walked inside the dining room, where her parents were.

"Good morning Yowani", her father said while sipping his cup of coffee.

"Good morning father," She said bowing then addressed her mother," Good morning mother."

"Good morning Yowani", she replied with a smile, "Please have a seat while I serve you breakfast."

"Yes mother."

Mrs. Kiseki walked into the kitchen, then came out with a plate of food, and placed it in front of Yowani. It was filled with 2 waffles, freshly cut strawberries, some eggs and pieces of an orange.

"Thank you mother.", Yowani said as she grabbed a fork and started to eating.

"What would you like drink?"

"A small cup of coffee, and some water, please."

"Certainly, I will be right back."

When Mrs. Kiseki left, there was an awkward moment of silence between Mr. Kiseki and Yowani. She sat there silently eating her breakfast, while her father kept reading the newspaper, enjoying his coffee and bread. Yowani could feel her father's stare as she ate, but she ignored it like always. Her mother came in with the drinks and Yowani thanked her. She finished eating her breakfast and asked to be excused.

"You are excused, but do not forget to wash your dishes before leaving, and brush your teeth too.'', her father ordered.

"Yes father."

Yowani bowed towards her parents, grabbed her plates and headed into the kitchen. She washed her dishes, and headed to the bathroom to wash her teeth. Once she was done, she walked upstairs to get her backpack, and put on her red, convers, shoes. She walked downstairs, and said goodbye to her parents along the way.

"Don't forget, you have to be home by 6pm for your singing lessons," Her mother warned.

"Yes mother."

Yowani walked out her house, and headed to school. She always enjoyed these kinds of walks, especially a nice spring day like today, and the best part, no parents to bother her. **_So much pressure for a day, how do I do it?._** She slightly laughed to herself a smile forming on her face. ** _I will never know._** Yowani sighed, knowing she had to write a new song by today for her instructor who was expecting it. She was so lost in her thoughts, she accidently bumped into someone, making herself fall onto the ground.

"Hey watch it-Omg! I am so sorry Kiseki-sama!"

Yowani looked up, and saw a girl with light blue eyes, and long turquoise hair staring right back at her. She had her hair tied in two ponytails and was wearing a navy blue skirt, with a white blouse. She looked to be a little younger than her, almost to be 15 years old. _**This is Hatsune-san no?**_ Yowani slightly smiled at her, while getting off the floor, and grabbing her backpack from the floor.

"No worries, It was I who was not paying attention, my dearest apologies Hatsune-san", Yowani said bowing in front of her.

Miku's cheeks flushed a light pink upon such action. _**Why is Kiseki-sama bowing in front of me?**_ Miku shook her head viciously, waving out her hands in front of her, , wishing Kiseki-san didn't do such thing. _**I am not worthy of such respect from her!**_

"N-no! please, it was me who wasn't paying attention", Miku stammered, "Please don't bow down, get up please!"

Yowani stood up straight, smiling at the girl's flushed cheeks, making her giggle. Yowani smiled at the girl, and lightly placed a hand on top of her head, rubbing slightly. Miku gasped upon such contact, then looked up at Yowani, her cheeks turning a darker shade of red as Yowani kept staring at her.

"No worries Hatsune-san, you have a nice day, goodbye!", Yowani said waving goodbye and walking away.

Miku slightly nodded, as she just stood there watching Yowani leave. _**Kiseki-sama she just smiled at me?**_ Miku stood there for, until a smile formed on her face, an internally good feeling building up inside her. _**OMG! SHE SMILED AT ME! I BET I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO SEE SUCH SMILE OF HERS! AH! KISEKI-SAMA!**_

"MIKU!"

"Eh?-"

Miku turned, and saw one of her friends who was standing behind her, an amused smile on her face. She had her short, blonde hair down, with a big white bow on top. Her light blue eyes were wide open and filled with an amusement sparkle from watching such reaction coming from Miku. She wore a nice white blouse, with a yellow tie, and a yellow mini skirt. Miku's cheeks were even more red, as she suddenly took a step back, stammering while talking

"R-Rin!? When did you get here!?"

"A little while ago", Rin stated before eyeing Miku suspiciously,"but what got you so happy Miku?", she asked while laughing.

"N-Nothing!", Miku responded a little too quickly.

Rin's suspicions grew even more making her laugh. She was about to question Miku more, but was interrupted by the school's bells ringing. _**Ah**_ _ **! We're going to be late!**_ Rin grabbed Miku's arm and dragged her to the school's entrance, as Miku tried to move her legs quickly, trying to catch up to Rin's pace. _**This is going to interesting day.**_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **If you have any suggestions, tell me in the reviews below!**

 **Bye bye for now!~**


End file.
